1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of monolithic 3D integration to semiconductor chips performing logic and/or memory functions.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Over the past 40 years, the microelectronic industry has seen a dramatic increase in functionality and performance of Integrated Circuits (ICs). This has largely been due to the phenomenon of “scaling” i.e. component sizes within ICs have been reduced (“scaled”) with every successive generation of technology. There are two main classes of components in Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) ICs, namely transistors and wires. With “scaling”, transistor performance and density typically improve and this has contributed to the previously-mentioned increases in IC performance and functionality. However, wires (interconnects) that connect together transistors degrade in performance with “scaling”. The situation today is that wires dominate performance, functionality and power consumption of ICs.
3D stacking of semiconductor chips is one avenue to tackle issues with wires. By arranging transistors in 3 dimensions instead of 2 dimensions (as was the case in the 1990s), one can place transistors in ICs closer to each other. This reduces wire lengths and keeps wiring delay low. However, there are many barriers to practical implementation of 3D stacked chips. These include:                Constructing transistors in ICs typically require high temperatures (higher than ˜700° C.) while wiring levels are constructed at low temperatures (lower than ˜400° C.). Copper or Aluminum wiring levels, in fact, can get damaged when exposed to temperatures higher than ˜400° C. If one would like to arrange transistors in 3 dimensions along with wires, it has the challenge described below. For example, let us consider a 2 layer stack of transistors and wires i.e. Bottom Transistor Layer, above it Bottom Wiring Layer, above it Top Transistor Layer and above it Top Wiring Layer. When the Top Transistor Layer is constructed using Temperatures higher than 700° C., it can damage the Bottom Wiring Layer.        Due to the above mentioned problem with forming transistor layers above wiring layers at temperatures lower than 400° C., the semiconductor industry has largely explored alternative architectures for 3D stacking. In these alternative architectures, Bottom Transistor Layers, Bottom Wiring Layers and Contacts to the Top Layer are constructed on one silicon wafer. Top Transistor Layers, Top Wiring Layers and Contacts to the Bottom Layer are constructed on another silicon wafer. These two wafers are bonded to each other and contacts are aligned, bonded and connected to each other as well. Unfortunately, the size of Contacts to the other Layer is large and the number of these Contacts is small. In fact, prototypes of 3D stacked chips today utilize as few as 10,000 connections between two layers, compared to billions of connections within a layer. This low connectivity between layers is because of two reasons: (i) Landing pad size needs to be relatively large due to alignment issues during wafer bonding. These could be due to many reasons, including bowing of wafers to be bonded to each other, thermal expansion differences between the two wafers, and lithographic or placement misalignment. This misalignment between two wafers limits the minimum contact landing pad area for electrical connection between two layers; (ii) The contact size needs to be relatively large. Forming contacts to another stacked wafer typically involves having a Through-Silicon Via (TSV) on a chip. Etching deep holes in silicon with small lateral dimensions and filling them with metal to form TSVs is not easy. This places a restriction on lateral dimensions of TSVs, which in turn impacts TSV density and contact density to another stacked layer. Therefore, connectivity between two wafers is limited.        
It is highly desirable to circumvent these issues and build 3D stacked semiconductor chips with a high-density of connections between layers. To achieve this goal, it is sufficient that one of three requirements must be met: (1) A technology to construct high-performance transistors with processing temperatures below ˜400° C.; (2) A technology where standard transistors are fabricated in a pattern, which allows for high density connectivity despite the misalignment between the two bonded wafers; and (3) A chip architecture where process temperature increase beyond 400° C. for the transistors in the top layer does not degrade the characteristics or reliability of the bottom transistors and wiring appreciably. This patent application describes approaches to address options (1), (2) and (3) in the detailed description section. In the rest of this section, some background art that has previously tried to address options (1), (2) and (3) will be described.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,941 from Sang-Yun Lee (“S-Y Lee”) describes methods to construct vertical transistors above wiring layers at less than 400° C. In these single crystal Si transistors, current flow in the transistor's channel region is in the vertical direction. Unfortunately, however, almost all semiconductor devices in the market today (logic, DRAM, flash memory) utilize horizontal (or planar) transistors due to their many advantages, and it is difficult to convince the industry to move to vertical transistor technology.
A paper from IBM at the Intl. Electron Devices Meeting in 2005 describes a method to construct transistors for the top stacked layer of a 2 chip 3D stack on a separate wafer. This paper is “Enabling SOI-Based Assembly Technology for Three-Dimensional (3D) Integrated Circuits (ICs),” IEDM Tech. Digest, p. 363 (2005) by A. W. Topol, D. C. La Tulipe, L. Shi, et al. (“Topol”). A process flow is utilized to transfer this top transistor layer atop the bottom wiring and transistor layers at temperatures less than 400° C. Unfortunately, since transistors are fully formed prior to bonding, this scheme suffers from misalignment issues. While Topol describes techniques to reduce misalignment errors in the above paper, the techniques of Topol still suffer from misalignment errors that limit vertical contact dimensions between two chips in the stack to >130 nm, and; hence, limits device density.
The textbook “Integrated Interconnect Technologies for 3D Nanoelectronic Systems” by Bakir and Meindl (“Bakir”) describes a 3D stacked DRAM concept with horizontal (i.e. planar) transistors. Silicon for stacked transistors is produced using selective epitaxy technology or laser recrystallization. Unfortunately, however, these technologies have higher defect density compared to standard single crystal silicon and do not provide a mono-crystalline stacked layer or layers. This higher defect density degrades transistor performance and device yield.
In the NAND flash memory industry, several organizations have attempted to construct 3D stacked memory. These attempts predominantly use transistors constructed with poly-Si or selective epi technology as well as charge-trap concepts. References that describe these attempts to 3D stacked memory include “Integrated Interconnect Technologies for 3D Nanoelectronic Systems”, Artech House, 2009 by Bakir and Meindl (“Bakir”), “Bit Cost Scalable Technology with Punch and Plug Process for Ultra High Density Flash Memory”, Symp. VLSI Technology Tech. Dig. pp. 14-15, 2007 by H. Tanaka, M. Kido, K. Yahashi, et al. (“Tanaka”), “A Highly Scalable 8-Layer 3D Vertical-Gate (VG) TFT NAND Flash Using Junction-Free Buried Channel BE-SONOS Device,” Symposium on VLSI Technology, 2010 by W. Kim, S. Choi, et al. (“W. Kim”), “A Highly Scalable 8-Layer 3D Vertical-Gate (VG) TFT NAND Flash Using Junction-Free Buried Channel BE-SONOS Device,” Symposium on VLSI Technology, 2010 by Hang-Ting Lue, et al. (“Lue”) and “Sub-50 nm Dual-Gate Thin-Film Transistors for Monolithic 3-D Flash”, IEEE Trans. Elect. Dev., vol. 56, pp. 2703-2710, November 2009 by A. J. Walker (“Walker”). An architecture and technology that utilizes single crystal Silicon using epi growth is described in “A Stacked SONOS Technology, Up to 4 Levels and 6 nm Crystalline Nanowires, with Gate-All-Around or Independent Gates (ΦFlash), Suitable for Full 3D Integration”, International Electron Devices Meeting, 2009 by A. Hubert, et al (“Hubert”). However, the approach described by Hubert has some challenges including the use of difficult-to-manufacture nanowire transistors, higher defect densities due to formation of Si and SiGe layers atop each other, high temperature processing for long times, difficult manufacturing, etc.
There are many techniques to construct 3D stacked integrated circuits or chips including:
Through-silicon via (TSV) technology: Multiple layers of transistors (with or without wiring levels) can be constructed separately. Following this, they can be bonded to each other and connected to each other with through-silicon vias (TSVs).
Monolithic 3D technology: With this approach, multiple layers of transistors and wires can be monolithically constructed. Through-silicon via (TSV) technology: Multiple layers of transistors (with or without wiring levels) can be constructed separately. Following this, they can be bonded to each other and connected to each other with through-silicon vias (TSVs).
Monolithic 3D technology: With this approach, multiple layers of transistors and wires can be monolithically constructed. Some monolithic 3D and 3DIC approaches are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,273,610, 8,557,632, 8,298,875, 8,642,416, 8,362,482, 8,378,715, 8,379,458, 8,450,804, 8,476,145, 8,536,023, 8,574,929, 8,581,349, 8,642,416, 8,687,399, 8,742,476, 8,674,470, 8,803,206, 8,836,073, 8,836,080, 8,902,663, 8,994,404, 9,021,414, 9,023,688, 9,030,858, 9,117,749, 9,142,553, 9,219,005, 9,385,088, 9,406,670, 9,460,978, 9,509,313; U.S. patent application publications 2011/0092030, 2016/0218046; and pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 14/607,077, 14/642,724, 14/814,865, 62/307,568, 62/297,857, 15/095,187, 15/150,395, 15/173,686, 62/383,463, 62/440,720, 62/443,751, 15/243,941, PCT/US16/52726, 62/406,376, 62/432,575, 62/440,720, 62/297,857, 15/333,138, 15/344,562, and 15/351,389. The entire contents of the foregoing patents, publications, and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Electro-Optics: There is also work done for integrated monolithic 3D including layers of different crystals, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,283,215, 8,163,581, 8,753,913, 8,823,122, 9,197,804, 9,419,031; and U.S. patent application publication 2016/0064439. The entire contents of the foregoing patents, publications, and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
It is clear based on the background art mentioned above that invention of novel technologies for 3D stacked chips will be useful.